1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image display devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A known image processing device, such as the image processing device described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-121551 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0087520 A1 comprises an image display apparatus comprising a sub window configured to display an enlarged portion of an image. In order to further enlarge a specific portion of the image displayed in the sub window, the specific portion to be enlarged may be designated on the sub window.
However, this known image display apparatus requires two operational steps to enlarge the specific portion of an image, which is cumbersome. In addition, a scaling factor needs to be continuously selected by a user, which may be inconvenient for the user. Moreover, only a single specific portion may be enlarged and displayed on the display at any given time.